Delivery Blues
by Baka Gaijin30
Summary: Repost. Usagi is nine months pregnant and overdue with Chibi Usa. She gets stuck on an elevator with Rei when a funny thing happens- her water breaks.
1. Chapter 1

-Delivery Blues-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

------

Chibi Usa ran happily in the park that was just outside the towering glittering mass that was Crystal Tokyo, laughing happily as the kite she held onto rose into the sky. One of her favorite adults in the whole world, Sailor Pluto, had offered to baby sit for King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, giving Chibi Usa the chance to escape the dull adult world of court functions and to just be able to run around like any other young girl her age.

"Look Puu," she exclaimed happily, "Look how high up it is."

Pluto smiled, "My goodness Small Lady, I never knew you were such a good kite flyer." As the youngster stood still finally, holding onto the kite string as the black kite swung up and down in the wind, her small guardian Diana ran up to her.

"Small Lady," the grey kitten said respectfully, "It's almost time to go back to the palace. Mars is coming to visit, and…"

"Awww…" the pink-haired girl pouted, "Do I have to visit with Mars?" she asked, giving the kite string a sudden jerk. The kite quickly transformed back into the Luna-P and floated back down to her.

"Small Lady?" Sailor Pluto asked, "Why don't you like spending time with Mars? She is your godmother after all."

"Well," Chibi Usa muttered, "She's not fun like you. Her and my mom always talk about boring court stuff, or she's spending time in front of her fire, or else she's in the palace shrine. I wish you were my godmother instead of her, Puu."

Pluto frowned at that. "Come here, Small Lady," she said as she took the girl's hand and led her over to a nearby park bench. The girl sat down as Diana leapt up on her lap and the Luna-P hovered nearby. "Small Lady, do you know _why_ Mars is your godmother?"

Chibi Usa shook her head, "No Puu, I don't."

Sailor Pluto smiled, "Then I think it's high time you learned."

"Pluto-sama," Diana asked, "May I stay to hear the story too?"

"Of course. You see Small Lady, it all took place after your mom and the Senshi graduated from high school, but just before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Now your mommy and daddy loved each other very much, and from their love they made you."

"Oh, I know all about that Puu," Chibi Usa said proudly, "My classmates and I are learning it in health class right now."

"Indeed?" Pluto asked, a bemused expression on her face, "Well anyways, you were still in your mommy's belly, and…

------

Usagi sighed restlessly as she continued pacing around the living room. She and Mamoru had been happily married for a little over a year now, and his career in the business world was taking off. She was happy for him, but also a bit uneasy. They both knew that Crystal Tokyo was destined to have its beginnings soon after the birth of Chibi Usa, and as Usagi fidgeted about the room straightening tablecloths and arranging pillows on the couple's loveseat, she looked once more down at her large belly.

"Four days overdue," she muttered as her nesting urges continued to motivate her actions. She'd taken the feather duster up and had begun to dust the top of the TV set off when she felt a strong and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Usako, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked, "We have to leave soon to pick up Rei, remember?"

Usagi turned to her Prince Charming with one of those looks that melted the future king's heart. Today they were scheduled to go to the hospital Ami's mother worked at for a checkup to see if everything was alright with his love. He had become a typical worried expectant father over the past few weeks, his anxiety only increasing with both the approach of the due date and each day overdue. He'd been given leave by his superiors, and in the last few days had noticed certain changes, such as her nesting and her strange food cravings. Granted, with Usagi, a girl more than willing to eat just about anything, one would think it hard to notice any weird food urges. However, when she began craving _Minako's _cooking...

Usagi waddled out to the car and, after Mamoru helped her with the seatbelt, they headed to the Shrine to pick up Rei. Each week, whenever Usagi and Mamoru went for her prenatal visits, one of the Senshi would travel with them. Even the normally aloof Outers made it a point to be there for their princess. Usagi still smiled every time she thought of the first time she and Mamoru showed up with Haruka, causing the young receptionist at the desk to ask which one was the father. "Guess," the racecar driver said, winking at the blushing receptionist as she did so.

At the shrine, Rei came out casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a light-blue blouse. As she got in the back seat, Usagi thought back upon their relationship. In the beginning, the two girls used to bicker and squabble like five year olds, their arguments usually ending in both girls sticking their tongues out at each other as they both accused the other of being immature.

Over the years though, their relationship had slowly changed and matured to the point where they were as close as siblings, and both young women were closer to one another than to any other of the Senshi.

"So Usagi," Rei asked as she made conversation, "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay I guess," she said as they drove away from the Shrine, "But Chibi Usa is kicking a bit more than usual today. And my back aches a bit."

"Make sure to tell that to the doctor," Mamoru said.

Rei nodded, "You and Mamo-kun were lucky to get a woman prenatal doctor. She probably understands this stuff much better than a guy could… No offense Mamoru."

Both Mamoru and Usagi chuckled as they turned down the street leading to the hospital.

------

Meanwhile, in the hospital waiting room, the brunette receptionist looked up from the small pile of paperwork on her desk to see an older-looking man with a white mustache and a tool belt around his waist walking over as he sipped coffee out of a Styrofoam cup. "Oh, hello Kyoshi," the receptionist said with a smile, "What's the good word?"

"Well," the old man said as he used a large monkey wrench to scratch his back, "I think I know what's wrong with the elevator," he said as he motioned with his head towards one of the two elevators across from the reception desk. "But I don't have the replacement parts to fix it with me, they're in the shop. I'm going out to the truck to grab a couple signs to hang up on it on each floor to keep people off it. The other one's fine, but I'm telling you right now sooner or later that elevator's going to fail at the worst possible time," he said, his voice grave as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I see… Then you'll be back shortly won't you?"

"Oh yes," the mechanic answered with a smile, "My shop's just across the city. I'll just hang up the warning signs, head over to there and be back before lunch." He turned away to head out of the hospital's main entrance, walking out to his truck just as Mamoru and Rei were walking in with Usagi.

"Rei," Mamoru said with a smile, "Could you take Usako up to the forth floor while I sign us in at the reception desk?"

"Sure Mamoru-kun, no problem." Her cheerful disposition changed in an instant as Usagi suddenly clutched her belly and grimaced in pain, "Usagi, are you alright?"

"Uh… Y-yeah," she said, "I told you Chibi Usa's been kicking more than usual today, but that last kick…"

"Usako," Mamoru said as he came over and held her close, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well," she joked, "If I'm not, I couldn't pick a better place to get ill in, could I?"

Mamoru shook his head and smiled. Even now, four days overdue and obviously in discomfort, his love still had her cheerfulness about her. "Okay then, you go up with Rei, and I'll join you soon." They kissed tenderly, then Mamoru walked over to the reception desk as Rei and Usagi went over to the elevators. As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Mamoru smiled down at the young receptionist who was still working on her paperwork, "Hello, I'm here for the twelve o'clock appointment for Mr. and Mrs. Chiba."

"Yes of course," the receptionist said cordially as she looked up, "Just sign this… Hey! Hey you!" she yelled, standing up as she tried to get someone's attention behind Mamoru, "Don't get on that one!"

Mamoru turned around just in time to see the elevator doors close on Rei and Usagi. Turning back around, he saw a worried look on the young woman's face. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"Miss?" Mamoru asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous by the woman's behavior, "What's wrong?"

"That elevator," she sighed, "I was supposed to keep anyone from getting on it. It's defective."

"What?" the future king asked in alarm. Turning back around, he watched the numbers above the elevator light up as it hit the first floor, then the second, then… stop. Just then, the repairman came in with his warning signs. Taking one look at the scene, he frowned.

"Don't tell me it happened again," he said exasperatedly.

"Gomen," the receptionist said, "I was momentarily distracted, and…"

"Sir," Mamoru interrupted, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, you can see for yourself," he said, sipping on his coffee as he used a screwdriver to point at the doors to the elevator, "The elevator's stuck between floors again."

------

There was a brief moment of panic as the elevator abruptly stopped and all the lights went off. Rei immediately put a protective arm around her princess and friend, noting with concern that Usagi seemed to wince as the infant inside her once more began kicking. Within a few seconds though, the lights came back up and Rei moved back.

"It's okay Usagi," she said, trying to encourage the blonde, "The lights are back up."

"Rei," Usagi whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as an intense pain hit her abdomen.

"Still," Rei muttered to herself, "It's strange that the elevator would just stop like that."

"Um, Rei," Usagi said as she could feel a sharp shift in pressure suddenly take place within her.

"I mean, I'm sure the elevator will be up and running again just as soon as…"

"**REI!**" Usagi screamed, causing her friend to turn around in alarm. The pungent smell of what had just happened reached her nostrils before she actually saw the stain on Usagi's skirt or the puddle beneath her feet. Rei immediately held her princess as the blonde slid down the wall of the elevator to the floor.

"Usagi!" Rei shrieked, her heart gripped with fear as she felt her own pants now soaking wet as she knelt beside Usagi, holding her friend's head close to her heart.

"Rei," Usagi gasped, her breath coming out in short bursts, "My water just broke."

-To Be Continued-

End Notes: Don't worry; the rest of the cast will be joining the fun next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

-Delivery Blues-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Author's notes: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for chapter one. Here's hoping you all like chapter two as much. Enjoy.

------

-2-

Chiba Mamoru felt like the floor had just been snatched out from under him.

He knew this sinking feeling well, this sense of urgent foreboding urging him to action. He knew it because it was the same feeling he always felt when his Usagi was in danger or distress, and it was usually the feeling that immediately preceded his transformation into Tuxedo Kamen, rushing off to help his love.

Unfortunately, he couldn't rush to the rescue like normal this time. His love was stuck in an elevator between floors, and he was currently in a hospital waiting room having a heated discussion with the receptionist and an elderly handyman.

"I already told you young man, I don't have the parts here."

"You don't understand! My wife is pregnant, she's stuck on that elevator where I can't get to her, and she's in distress! She **needs** me!"

"Mr. Chiba, please," the receptionist interrupted, "There are other people in this hospital, please try to keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down?" Mamoru asked irately, "Look, something's wrong, I can feel it. Don't ask me how because we'll be here all day, but…"

"I understand sir," the receptionist said, "Many expectant dads-to-be get nervous but…" the sound of a cell phone cut off conversation as Mamoru reached into his coat pocket to answer it.

"Hello, this is Mamoru, I… Rei? Okay Rei, calm down, I… She what? Now?" he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "I knew it," he whispered under his breath.

"Sir?" the receptionist asked, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering the woman behind the desk, Mamoru put his hand over the receiver and turned to the mechanic. "How soon before you can get the parts at your shop and get back here?"

"This time of day, with traffic and all, maybe twenty-five minutes."

"Then please go now," Mamoru said frantically, "My wife's gone into labor on the elevator." As the old man hurried off and the now frantic receptionist began making calls, Mamoru turned his attention back to the phone, "Okay Rei, I… Rei, listen to me, put Usagi on the line. Hello, Usako?"

------

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered into Rei's cell phone, "Mamo-chan, I'm scared."

Rei could feel panic building up in her as she held her princess, stroking the blonde's hair in order to try to comfort her as she talked with Mamoru. As a contraction hit and Usagi wept from the pain, the raven-haired miko reached down to wipe her friend's tears.

"Usako," Mamoru asked on the other end of the line, "Usako, what's wrong?"

"C… contractions," Usagi groaned out as the contraction ended.

"Contractions? How far apart are they?"

"I don't know. Hold on." Pulling the phone away, she turned to Rei, "Rei-chan, how far apart are my contractions?"

"What? I didn't realize I was supposed to be timing them." Rei said. The truth was that everything after Usagi's water breaking had become something of a blur.

"You didn't know?" Usagi asked, the pain and severity of the situation causing her to become irate, "You went to some of the Lamaze classes with us, Rei! What were you doing, checking out the guys there or something?"

"Hey! I may be desperate, but I'm not going to go after somebody who made another girl preggers! Besides, you went to all the Lamaze classes for seven months straight and I don't see you using any of those fancy breathing techniques they taught you."

Usagi responded by doing something she hadn't done since she was sixteen. She stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Bleh!"

"'Bleh' yourself!" Rei answered back as she stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

On the other end of the phone, the sound of somebody smacking himself in the forehead in exasperation could clearly be heard. "Usako, this is no time to fight with Rei! Now calm down and give the phone back to her for a second."

Usagi quickly passed the phone to Rei, "He wants to talk to you."

"Yes, Mamoru-kun?"

"Rei, listen to me," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "It… It looks like it may be awhile before I or anyone else can get to the two of you. You're the only one who can help our princess right now. Do you understand?"

Rei took in a deep breath. She looked over at her friend, sweat beading on her forehead as she clutched her belly in discomfort. The two friends eyes met, and as the miko stared into Usagi's baby-blue eyes her own panic slowly became replaced by determination. "Hai, I understand," she said with resolve in her voice as she took Usagi's hand in hers,

"I won't let either of you down."

Usagi managed a smile as she squeezed her friend's hand.

"Good," Mamoru said, "Can you put Usagi back on the phone.

She quickly passed the phone back to Usagi. "Mamo-chan?"

"Usako, I'm going to hang up to make some calls, but I'll be calling back just as soon as possible. Rei's with you right now, so try not to worry."

"I'll try," she said, her eyes once more tearing up as she whispered, "Ashiteru."

"Ashiteru Usako," Mamoru answered back just before he hung up.

As Usagi closed the cell phone up, Rei turned on her wrist communicator.

------

The three young women (and two cats) arrived at the parking lot of the large shopping center close to eight minutes ago, but only now had found a parking spot. "Well," Minako announced cheerfully, "We finally found a parking space."

"Yes," Ami said, "But did it have to be so far away?"

"Well, we could've very easily have parked right up near the main entrance if Makoto-chan had just cooperated a bit."

"Minako-chan," Makoto answered back, "I am not going to fake being crippled just so you can park in the handicap spot."

"She's right, you know," Artemis chimed in, "I mean, even for you that idea was…"

"One more word Artemis and you'll be waiting in the car while we shop for baby gifts," Minako threatened. True, they and the others had virtually showered Usagi with presents at the baby shower, but each of the three young ladies in the car had come up with items she should've bought for the soon-to-be newborn but had forgotten (of course in Minako's case any excuse to shop was a good excuse). So, the friends decided to take advantage of the advance from Minako's new record contract and go out shopping today.

"It's too bad Rei couldn't be with us today," Makoto said.

"True," Ami said, "But one of us had to be there for Usagi." Turning to Luna, she pet the guardian softly behind the ears, "And how are you doing Luna?"

"Alright I guess," she said hesitantly, "I guess I just feel a bit weird about leaving Usagi alone."

"But she's not alone," Artemis pointed out, "She has Rei and Mamoru with her."

"You've been with her almost every moment for the last nine months," Makoto added, "You need a break too Luna, you've earned it."

"I suppose," Luna conceded, "But…"

Just then, all three of the Senshi's communicators went off at once. "Guys, this is Rei.

Are you there?"

"Ami here," the sophomore medical student responded, "What's wrong"?

"Ami? Thank the gods!"

"Rei," Ami immediately noted the seriousness in the other woman's voice, "What is it? Is something wrong with Usagi?"

"You could say that. I'm in an elevator at Tokyo General Hospital with Usagi. We're stuck between floors, and she's gone into labor."

"**WHAT?"**all five in the car cried out at once.

"Ow… My ears…"

"Rei," Makoto said into her communicator, "Tell Usagi to hold on, we're on our way. Minako…" she never got to finish the sentence as her voice was drowned out by squealing tires and the roar of the engine as Minako backed the car out at close to sixty miles an hour, bringing the vehicle to a stomach churning stop before shifting into drive and racing out into traffic. The sudden acceleration caused Artemis to fly into the back seat onto Ami's lap as the car raced out into traffic.

While her passengers clung on for dear life, Minako began humming the theme to Speed Racer as she headed for the hospital.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Tsukino Kenji was enjoying his day off from work. As he read his newspaper and his wife Ikuko began to fix dinner for later that day, his son Shingo came into the living room.

"Hey dad," Shingo said, "Is it okay if me and a few friends go out for awhile? There's a new movie playing down at the mall we want to see."

"I take it you won't be home for dinner tonight then?" Kenji asked.

"Well, I…" before he could get any farther, the phone rang. "Saved by the bell."

"Hello," Ikuko said from the kitchen as she answered the phone, "Oh, Mamoru-kun." Placing her hand over the receiver, she called out to Kenji, "It's Mamoru, dear." There was a moment of silence as Usagi's mother listened, followed by a loud gasp.

"Ikuko-chan?" Kenji asked, "What's wrong?"

"How could something like this happen?" his wife asked frantically, ignoring her husband as she focused on her son-in-law on the phone, "Has the hospital called the fire department for help yet?"

"Hospital?" Shingo asked, "Fire department?"

"Ikuko-chan," her husband now demanded, "What's going on?"

"Our daughter is stuck with one of her friends in an elevator over at Tokyo General Hospital, and she's gone into labor."

Kenji's jaw dropped. "How on earth did she get herself stuck in an elevator?"

"Are you kidding?" Shingo asked, "This is my sister we're talking about here. Are you _really_ that surprised?"

"Stay tight Mamoru-kun," Ikuko said as she reached for her purse and her car keys,

"We'll be there soon." As she hung up the phone and joined Usagi's dad and brother as they hurried out to the car, Mamoru had one more phone call to make.

------

Tomoe Hotaru sat in the sound booth with the engineers and producer as her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama played an intricate duet for piano and violin in the recording studio. She wished her Setsuna-mama could've been here too, she so loved to hear Haruka and Michiru play together. Unfortunately she'd had to excuse herself to be at the Gates of Time, something about an event of immense temporal importance and having to secure things on her end. Hotaru mused with a smirk that one of the drawbacks of having a parent who watched over time was that half the time she wasn't quite sure what her Setsuna-mama was talking about.

As she listened to her parents play, her smirk faded. This was a bittersweet time for the Senshi of Silence and her family. Usagi was due any day now, meaning that soon Chibi Usa would be here again, and this time to stay. It also meant that, in very short order, Crystal Tokyo would begin and she and her fellow Outers would be leaving Earth and their friends behind as they took up their lonely outposts guarding the outer edge of the solar system from outside invasion. Sure, they'd still come back every so often to visit, but it would never be the same again.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caught the junior high student's attention. She went over to where her Michiru-mama had hung her coat and pulled the small phone out from its side pocket. Noting the number displayed on the display, she answered. "Hello? Oh, hello Mamoru-san, I…" her eyes grew wide and her face lost its color as she listened to the news. "I understand," the Senshi of Silence finally said, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Hanging up, she quickly walked behind the engineer where there was a stack of poster board and a black magic marker. Normally they were used for sending musicians musical cues without having to stop the recording process, but as Hotaru quickly scribbled on one of the sheets she had quite a different purpose in mind.

In the studio, Haruka looked up from her sheet music to steal a glance at Michiru. The violinist was always beautiful to the tomboy, but somehow never more so than when she played her violin. There was an intensity in the aqua-haired musicians eyes, a focus, that lit the racer's heart like a flame. Michiru looked over to meet her gaze, and both smiled tenderly at one another as they approached the bridge.

It was then that something out of the corner of her eye caught Haruka's attention. Looking over to the sound booth, she saw Hotaru frantically waving her arms. Michiru also noticed the movement, and as they both looked on their adopted daughter held up a sign.

"USAGI IS STUCK ON AN ELEVATOR."

Both Senshi cracked a smile at first. Usagi's clumsiness was of course legendary by now, and it was in character for their princess to do something like that. No doubt the Inners were even now working on getting her out of her minor jam.

That was when Hotaru turned the sign over to reveal what was written on the other side.

"AND SHE'S IN LABOR."

Both Haruka and Michiru stopped playing, the tomboy shaking her head in amazement, "Heh, just when I thought nothing Usagi could do could surprise me anymore." She got up from the piano and quickly followed her lover out of the recording studio.

------

Back in the elevator, Rei had stayed in communication with Ami and the others.

"If you're on the elevator, where's Mamoru-kun?" Makoto asked.

"When we left he was signing Usagi in at the reception desk in the lobby."

"Usagi, can you hear me?" Luna's voice, sad and regretful, came in over the communicator, "Usagi, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"It… It's okay," Usagi answered over her own communicator. "I… Ngggh!"

"Usagi!" Minako called out fearfully.

"It's a contraction," Rei explained as she held her friend close, remembering to check the time this time, "They're eight minutes apart."

"Rei, this is Ami, I… Minako-chan, slow down or we're going to end up in the hospital on stretchers!" she cried out as the squeal of tires was heard over the communicator. "Rei, when her water broke, was it a strong musky odor or more a nasty foul odor?"

"What? Um… Musky, why?"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about possible infection complicating things anymore than they already are," the med student noted, "Okay, we're pulling into the hospital parking lot now, so hold on…"

"Trust me, it's not like I can go anywhere," Rei quipped. Her cell phone rang. "Hello? Mamo-kun? Yes, here she is," she said as she passed the phone to Usagi.

"Hello Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered.

------

Mamoru closed his eyes tightly as he felt his heart breaking. She sounded so frightened, so vulnerable. "Usako, do you remember your breathing exercises?"

"Yes," came the tearful reply.

"Okay, start them now. Start them, and don't stop." On the other end, he could hear her begin her heavy breathing, "Good, I…"

"Mr. Chiba Mamoru?"

Mamoru turned around to see several important looking men in black business suits following a distinguished looking middle-aged man in glasses and a doctor's lab coat.

"Hai, I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Sir," the man began, "I'm Dr. Surabaya, chief administrator here at Tokyo General Hospital and president of the board of trustees. My receptionist informed me of what's happened, and I'm here personally to express my most profound regret."

"I see," Mamoru said irritably, "And are these men also on your board?"

"Er, no," Dr. Surabaya explained, "Actually, they're the law firm that represents us."

"As Surabaya-sensei has pointed out," one of the lawyers said as he passed Mamoru a business card, "We are all deeply shocked and sorry about your wife's present predicament. Now in the past, gentleman far less understanding than yourself have sued us over far less trivial errors, so we felt it prudent to…"

"Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru looked over to see Makoto and Ami rush into the lobby with Luna and Artemis. They were followed soon after by Minako, who got her sleeve caught on the revolving door and had to wait until the second time around to get out of it.

"You there," the receptionist said as she pointed at the white and black felines, "You can't bring those things in here. This is a hospital."

Mamoru turned from the new arrivals back to the gentlemen gathered in front of him. "Dr. Surabaya," he began, "I'll make you a deal. You let the two cats stay, and I won't sue you and this hospital out of business. Deal?"

Dr. Surabaya frowned, "What about the board of health?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "I think that they'd take a much dimmer view to a woman giving birth to a child in an elevator than to the presence of two cats, don't you?" Turning to the lawyers, he walked up to the one who'd given him the business card, "You write up any waver you want me to sign, and I'll sign it, but the cats stay."

Dr. Surabaya nodded his head in defeat. "Very well, I'll have our lawyers write something up for you immediately."

"Good." Mamoru watched the group go before returning his attention to the Senshi and the two guardians. "Am I glad to see you," he said.

"Mamoru," Ami asked, "Is Usagi on the other line?"

"Hai," he said as he passed the phone over to her.

"Arigato," the young genius said, "It might rouse suspicion if I keep talking into a wrist communicator." Taking a deep breath, she brought the phone up to her ear, "Usagi?"

"Hai," the blonde panted out as continued her breathing.

"Usagi, I need you to pass the phone to Rei please."

A bit of rustling could be heard, then the voice of the Fire Senshi came on, "Hello?"

"Okay Rei-chan, do exactly as I say and I promise I'll get you and Usagi through this, understand?"

"Hai, understood," Rei answered, her voice trembling a bit as she added "How soon are they going to get us out of here?"

"We're working on it," Ami said, "In the meantime we need to get Usagi-chan stabilized until we can get to the two of you. Now are you and Usagi wearing jackets?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have Usagi lie down on the floor of the elevator, and wrap both jackets together to make a pillow for her."

"Okay, wait," she said, helping Usagi to remove her jacket. She took her own off, folded the jackets hurriedly together and carefully helped Usagi down so that she was lying on her back on the hard floor of the elevator, "Done."

While Ami took charge on the phone, both Makoto and Minako led the flustered Mamoru over to one of the seats in the waiting room.

"Usako," the young man muttered out in frustration, "She needs me, and I've let her down. I feel so helpless."

"This isn't your fault," Makoto said as Luna and Artemis took seats on either side of the future king, "No one could've foreseen something like this happening."

"Sure," Minako said, putting a consoling arm around Mamoru's shoulder's, "It's like that old song, you know, 'You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you'll get no satisfaction.'"

"M... Minako-chan," Artemis said as Makoto and Mamoru sweat dropped, "I think you got the lyrics wrong."

Before the aspiring idol singer could respond, Usagi's family came into the hospital lobby.

"Ikuko-mama," Mamoru said as he came over and hugged his mother-in-law.

As Mamoru quickly updated his in-laws on the situation, Ami covered her free ear in order to try to focus on her conversation with Rei.

"Is Usagi keeping up with her breathing like she's supposed to?" the blue-haired med student asked.

"Hai."

"Good, now listen. I need you to see if she's dilated."

"Dilated? How am I supposed to know if she's… Oh." Rei muttered as her face turned bright red.

"Rei-chan, I know it's embarrassing, but it has to be done and you're the only one who can do it."

Rei allowed a groan, "Hold on." Putting the cell phone down, she reached over and pulled up Usagi's skirt. Glancing over at the now equally-blushing Usagi, she quickly muttered "gomen" before pulling down the blonde's panties. She then helped her to bend her legs so that her feet were resting on the floor and her knees were up. Trying hard to act professional about the whole thing (and failing miserably at it), she looked down.

"Oh yeah," she said as she picked the phone back up, "She's definitely dilated."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not an expert on Usagi-chan's privates…"

"Rei!" Usagi managed to snap.

The miko ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh, "Gomen."

"It's okay," Ami's voice reassured her, "It's understandable. We're all on edge here." Looking over at the group of family and friends, she saw an elderly man with a mustache and wearing a tool belt hurry to the scene carrying a large wooden case filled with parts. "I think help's just arrived," she said hopefully as Mamoru and the others went to the repairman.

"Sir, I'm Tsukino Kenji," Usagi's father said as he pushed past Mamoru, "My daughter's in that elevator, you have to do something."

"I am," the handyman said as he held up his case, "I'm heading down now to the basement of the hospital to start work."

"Sir," Mamoru now asked, "How long do you think it might take?"

"Hard to say," he confessed. "If I had my assistant with me, we could probably get it up and running relatively quickly, but alone..."

"You won't be alone," a husky voice announced. All eyes turned to see Haruka striding over, followed by Michiru and Hotaru.

"The cavalry's here!" Minako announced cheerfully as she hugged Artemis close to her.

"Young man," the old handyman asked, "You know anything about machinery?"

"I know the ins and outs of Formula-1 engines," the blonde answered confidently, "I know how to fix a carburetor, take out and replace a radiator in a ninety-eight Maserati, and take apart and put an engine back together again blindfolded."

"Good," the repairman said with a smile, "Then let's get going. We'll use the stairs to go down. By the way," he said as the two hurried off, "Anyone ever tell you that you've got wide-hips for a guy?"

Ami watched with the others as they both hurried off towards the stairwell, when the sound of Usagi crying could once more be heard over the phone. "Rei, what's going on?"

"Tell Mamoru she's having another contraction."

"Mamoru," Ami said as she walked back over to the group, "Rei says Usagi's contracting again."

"Ask her how long the time is between contractions now."

"How long between contractions?" Ami asked. The response on the other line caused her to look extremely worried. "Five minutes," she whispered, adding "This isn't good."

"Ami, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked, "What isn't good?"

"This baby's coming fast," Ami answered uneasily. "I was hoping that Rei could just keep Usagi stable until we got the elevators up and running again, but I don't think we have time for that. It... It looks like Rei's going to have to help Usagi deliver Chibi Usa herself."

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

-Delivery Blues-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

------

-3-

"Puu, I'm confused," Chibi Usa said, interrupting the tale as she looked up at the Time Senshi, "Just why _weren't_ you there to help mommy and daddy? If you were, you could've just teleported Mommy and Mars to safety."

Pluto sighed as she put an arm around Chibi Usa, "You're not the first person to ask me that, Small Lady. All I can say is that, as much as I care for both you and your mother, I would've given anything to have been there to help. Unfortunately, I was needed elsewhere," she explained as her mind began to wander…

------

_-The Mid Thirty-Third Century-_

_In the cavernous subterranean remains of the original city of Tokyo, hundreds of feet below the gleaming metropolis of Crystal Tokyo, a strange gathering took place. The men and women from throughout the empire had gathered here in secret to plot their treason, all disenfranchised in one way or another, and all blaming Neo Queen Serenity for their outcast status. As they came together, their attention was drawn to the redhead in the skintight black uniform standing next to a large green device._

"_Ladies and gentleman," the man said smugly, "Most of you already know me, but for those who don't I'll introduce myself. I'm Red Grinder, leader of the resistance. And the reason that we are all gathered here is that, at long last, the means of overthrowing the Queen is within our grasp." He allowed the applause to fill the darkened cavern before holding up his hands to silence the crowd once again. "Through the recent acquisition of certain late twentieth and early twenty-first century records, along with various computerized calculations, we have now pinpointed the date and hour of the rabbit's birth. Isn't that right Steel Rider?"_

_A second man, with light blue hair and dressed in silver body armor now stepped forward, "Our goal is simple: power. We all want it, and the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, along with their Guardians, stand in our way. It's the Queen though, more than anyone else, who stands in our way. But now, with this date in our hand and the TFG, we have the means to seize power."_

_Someone in the crowd raised her hand, "TFG?"_

"_Temporal Field Generator," Red Grinder explained. "Or to put it in plain language, a time machine. Despite what they'd have you think, the Queen is not all-powerful. During the rabbit's birth, in the throes of childbirth, Neo Serenity would've been at her most vulnerable. Using the TGF, we will travel back to that day and hour when she would've been at her weakest and destroy her."_

"_Not a bad plan," a voice said from the shadows. Stepping forward, Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes at the conspirators, "Unfortunately, in all your planning you seem to have forgotten that time is __**my**__ domain," she said as she aimed her staff at the device._

"_Stop her!" Red Grinder ordered._

"_Dead Scream," the Guardian of the Gates of Time whispered. An instant later, the time machine was a smoldering pile of ruins._

"_No!" Grinder howled._

"_Get her," Steel Rider ordered, "Rip the flesh from her bones!"_

_Sailor Pluto gripped her staff as she took a fighting stance, readying herself for the fight ahead…_

------

"Puu?" Chibi Usa asked, waving a hand in front of Pluto, "Puu?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Small Lady. I'm afraid I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment. Where was I in the narrative?"

"Mercury-sama was just realizing that it was up to Mars-sama to help deliver Neo-Queen Serenity's baby on her own," Diana answered.

"Oh yes, thank you Diana," she said as she scratched the kitten behind her ears. "Anyways, Mercury knew then that Mars and your mother would be on their own, and…"

------

"Ami?" Rei asked on the other line, "Ami, are you there?"

Ami clutched the cell phone as she looked from Mamoru to Usagi's parents and younger brother. Everything about this situation was wrong. There was no way to monitor Usagi's heart rate and other vital signs and no way to check on little Chibi Usa's status. The worst though was that there was no way to get any fluids to Usagi, who was no doubt on the verge of dehydration by this point.

"Ami?" Rei's voice asked once again.

"Yes, I'm here," she finally answered. "Rei, I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to say. Haruka-kun and a repairman are working on getting the elevator running again, but from what you've told me of Usagi-chan's condition I… I don't think she's going to be able to wait. You're going to have to act as midwife on your own," she said, her voice dying off as the last few words left her lips.

"Ami-chan," Hotaru whispered as she came over, "Give me the word and I'll use my Silence Glaive to slice open the elevator doors and…"

"Thanks," Ami said as she covered the phone's receiver, "But as much as I hate this the elevator's stuck between floors. We can't risk trying to lift Usagi in her condition." Taking her hand away, she addressed Rei once more. "Rei, I know this is the last thing anyone wanted, but…"

"It… It's okay," Rei answered, "We're Senshi, it's our duty to watch over and protect the princess. Just promise me you'll stay on the line with me Ami."

Ami managed a smile, "I promise. Now Rei, I need you to be my eyes for me. Does it look like there's any excessive bleeding going on?"

"Wait… no."

"Good. Now I need you to keep close track of her contractions, and tell me each time she has one…"

"That won't be hard," Rei quipped.

"Also, note any changes you might see in the vaginal opening, such as bulging during her contractions. Unfortunately, while you'll be able to see some changes on your end the bulk of the dilation will be in her cervix which you can't see and we have no instruments to monitor. So it's vital that you pay attention to every little detail you do notice, understand?"

Just then Usagi let out a cry as another contraction hit her. The blonde turned over onto her side as she bit her lip, drawing a trickle of blood from the pain. Rei informed Ami immediately of the event as she gave Usagi her hand to hold onto. As the blonde squeezed Rei's hand in her agony, the miko winced. Noticing that she'd hurt Rei, Usagi began to cry, "Gomen."

"No," Rei said, "It's okay Usagi. If it hurts bad just squeeze my hand. Don't worry about it," she added as she pushed some of Usagi's wet locks away from her sweat-soaked forehead. It was then that she noticed Usagi was hyperventilating. "Usagi, I need you to calm down."

"It hurts," she wept.

"I know it does, but you need to try to slow your breathing down like you were before. Come on, like you and Mamoru have been practicing." She helped Usagi back onto her back and began the breathing exercises, with Usagi joining in.

On the other end of the line, Makoto came over to Ami with a cup of hot chocolate. "I thought you could use this," she said as she passed the cup over.

"Arigato," Ami said as she sipped the warm liquid. "Mmmm, extra marshmallows."

"Just the way you like it," Makoto said with a smile. Reaching over, she gently rubbed Ami's shoulder. "You'll get them both through this," she said, "I believe in you."

Ami placed her own hand over Makoto's, drawing strength from her friend's faith in her, just as Usagi was drawing on Rei and Rei was drawing on her. This was the strength of the Senshi, each one supporting and encouraging the other, and in the end all coming out stronger for it.

On the other side of the lobby, Michiru walked over to Usagi's mother and father, intuitively noting their unease for their daughter. She didn't know what sort of words of encouragement or consolation to offer, but she felt the need to at least let the worried pair know she and the others were here for them. "Hello," she said, "You're Usagi's parents, aren't you? I can definitely see the family resemblance. My name is…"

"Kaioh Michiru," Ikuko said as she seized the musician's hand. "My husband and I saw you on TV playing your violin on a Christmas special last year. I had no idea my daughter knew a **celebrity**."

"Yes, well you're daughter's a very special young lady," Michiru responded politely. "We've actually known each other for close to five years now."

"Wow, Usagi never mentioned anything about you," Kenji said. Michiru smiled at that; there was probably a great deal Usagi kept from her parents. "So tell me," Usagi's dad said, "My wife and I read an article about you a few months ago in a magazine. Is it true, what they say about you and… well, you know."

Michiru's eyes widened a bit. Did some tabloid out her? If so, what should she do? She wasn't ashamed of being who and what she was, but was she really ready to discuss her sexuality publicly with strangers? Then again, did she want Usagi's parents' view of her lifestyle to be based on a third-party magazine article's version?

"Yes," she finally answered, deciding that if she was going to come out she wanted it to be on her terms, "It's true. I've been in a romantic long-term relationship with my female partner for the last six years. We're living together in fact, and we're raising a daughter together with a friend of ours."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked at Michiru strangely, then at one another, then at Michiru once again. "Actually," Ikuko said, "I think my husband was referring to the article about you being an accomplished _painter_ as well as violinist. Congratulations on raising a daughter with your partner though," she added as Michiru blushed in embarrassment.

------

Haruka followed the old man deep into the sub-basement of Tokyo General Hospital. The place was seldom if ever seen by the general public, as evidenced by the peeling paint near the bottoms of the walls. Coming to a green door at the end of a narrow corridor, the handyman put his case on the floor and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and, choosing one of them, opened the door to the elevator's engine room.

"It's behind this panel," he said as he flicked a switch to reveal a cluttered room filled with monitors, cables and large breakers along the side of the wall. "We're going to need to install these," he said pointing to his case. "My problem is I always have a hard time squeezing into that narrow space in there once the panel's been unscrewed. Normally my assistant crawls in there and does internal work, but…"

"Here, let me see those," Haruka said as she squatted down to look in the case at the replacement parts.

"Not exactly like car repair after all, is it?" the handyman asked with a wry smile.

"Not exactly, no," she admitted as she removed her jacket and tie, "But close enough… Let me see your electric screwdriver there."

Passing Haruka the screwdriver, the handyman crossed his arms and leaned up against a nearby post in the wall. "By the way, I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. My name's Tsuburaya Eiji. And you are?"

"Tenoh Haruka."

"Haruka?" the handyman asked, giving the tomboy a look as he passed her the electric screwdriver, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"I certainly hope so," Haruka said as she used the screwdriver to remove the panel and looked into the tight space, "I_ am _a girl." Turning around she pointed to Eiji's tool belt, "Pass the flashlight and the ratchet set."

"Here," the old man said as he passed the flashlight to her. As he watched her, she turned the flashlight on and clutched it in her mouth. She then held onto the edge of the opening with one hand and the ratchet set with the other. "You know," he said as the sandy blonde stuck her torso in, "You might want to be careful about doing that, you know. I mean, you keep on dressing like that with a boy's haircut, and people are going to start thinking you're funny or something. You know what I mean?"

Haruka didn't answer. She simply rolled her eyes as she opened the ratchet set and began work on the machinery before her.

"Of course if you don't mind people thinking you play for the other team, that's your business I guess. Oh, if you can see two metal cylinders in front of you next to what looks like a giant motor, be careful, they're the…"

"Aaaaaa!" Haruka yelled out.

"Two lesser hydraulic fluid containers," the elderly handyman sighed as Haruka came out, her entire upper body soaked in black goop. Trying not to laugh, Eiji pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and passed it to Haruka to wipe the hydraulic fluid from her face.

------

Shingo sat silently across from the reception desk next to a low table with magazines scattered across it. As Luna leapt onto the teen's lap, Minako came over carrying Artemis. "Mind if I sit here with you?" she asked, "You look like you could use some company."

Usagi's brother looked up at Minako and smiled, "Thanks."

The two sat silently next to one another in the tense atmosphere of the lobby. "So," Minako said at last, "How much of this whole thing do you understand?"

Shingo gave her a look. "I'm not _that_ young. I know what's happening."

"Really? Good for you."

"Yeah, I've had Sex Ed in school, and I also saw a program on TV about a group of primitive tribesman a while back where one of the girls gave birth. Her family ended up eating the placenta in this really weird ceremony involving bamboo sticks and…"

"You don't say," Minako muttered as she and the two cats sweat dropped. Before Usagi's brother had any time to share more fun facts about primitive childbirth practices, Makoto came over with Mamoru.

"Minako-chan," Makoto said, "Have you heard yet?"

Minako looked puzzled, "What's wrong? Is Usagi experiencing complications?"

"Not exactly," Mamoru said. "Come with us." Taking the blonde by the hand, he and Makoto lead Minako to a small TV set up in the corner of the waiting room. Luna and Artemis followed, and as the group made it to the TV Mamoru turned the volume up.

"…_And this just in," the news anchor announced from the screen, "A third large crystal has been confirmed coming forth from the ground. This time it actually pushed itself through the floorboards of Okafukuya, a cosmetics store in downtown Tokyo. This crystal, currently five foot in length and three foot in circumference, joins the other two crystals that have appeared at the private chess club known as the Chess Tower and the Juuban Supermarket."_

"The Crystal Points," Minako whispered.

"_We now go to our field reporter, Kagawa Kyouko."_

"_Thanks Ken. I'm standing here next to the crystal now and, as you can see, despite smashing through a concrete foundation and wood floorboard, this crystal seems near perfect without any scratches at all. Also, if you put your hand up against it like this, you can actually feel the crystal pulsating. This crystal, along with the ones at the Juuban Supermarket and the Chess Tower, all appeared roughly an hour ago…"_

"Let me guess," Luna said, "Usagi's water broke just about an hour ago as well, didn't it?"

Mamoru nodded.

"_Kyouko-san, I have to stop you to inform you and those watching at home that we've just received confirmation of another crystal, this one at the Hikawa Shrine, and an unconfirmed report of one at…"_

"And so it begins," Makoto said. "It all begins."

------

In the elevator, the seconds slowly ticked away. An hour stuck between floors became an hour and fifteen minutes, then an hour and a half. A sort of routine had started to set in. A contraction would hit, Usagi would arch her back as she cried out in pain, Rei would comfort her until her breathing had returned to normal, then another contraction would hit. The constant cycle of pain, comfort, pain was starting to slowly take a toll on both women.

Usagi's back ached from lying on the cold hard floor of the elevator. Her lower lip was now red from where she'd bit it, and her mascara had run from the tears she's shed. Her hair and forehead were wet with perspiration, and the pain of each contraction was near overwhelming. On her end, Rei was starting to feel claustrophobic. She'd been here within the confines of the elevator with her princess for over an hour and a half now, the air thick with sweat and amniotic fluid. She could feel signs of nausea coming on, and at times it almost seemed as if her head was spinning. She closed her eyes, trying to fight it off by focusing on breathing with Usagi.

On the other end of the phone line, Ami tossed her now empty cocoa cup into a nearby garbage bin. She looked over to her right and saw the others gathered in front of a small television watching something about crystals. There was no word from Haruka or the handyman she'd left with, and no way of knowing how far along or how soon they'd have the elevator up and running again.

Looking to her left, she saw three doctors come towards her, one of whom was her mother Dr. Mizuno.

"Mom," Ami said, hugging her mother tightly as she held the phone tightly in her hand.

"Miss Mizuno," one of the other two doctors said as she came up to the pair, "I'm Dr. Ohmori Kinuko, Usagi's obstetrician. I believe we've met in the past once or twice when you accompanied Usagi and her husband to her checkups. What can you tell me about her present condition?"

Ami took a deep breath. "The patient is fairly stabilized at present," she began, "She's nearing active labor, her contractions are roughly two every ten minutes, and so far labor hasn't stalled. However, the birthing process is proceeding a bit faster than normal for a first child, even for those having their second or third for that matter. She doesn't appear to be hemorrhaging, but there's no way to accurately check the pulse or respiration rates for either the mother or child, no way to adequately assess fetal distress, no way to hydrate the mother, and no way to deliver any sort of pain medication such as an epidermal to the mother. With any luck her own beta-endorphins will kick in soon to help alleviate some of her pain, because otherwise she's going to continue experiencing a great deal of pain throughout the rest of her labor."

At that the third doctor, Dr. Surabaya, intervened. "Dr. Ohmori," he asked, "Don't you think it might be wise if you took over now? After all, an unlicensed med student is…"

"Actually, no," Kinuko said. "She's a friend of both women up in the elevator, they trust her, and she certainly knows what she's talking about. I'd like to stay here with her though, to offer my help if she needs it."

"And my shift ended about fifteen minutes ago," Ami's mother joined in, "So I'll stay to offer my help as well."

Ami smiled at both women, "Arigato. I…" her voice cut off as she heard a sound coming from the cell phone. Bringing it up to her ear she heard Usagi crying out. "Rei?"

"Another contraction," the weary miko answered.

"That's…" Ami quickly checked her watch, "Three in the last ten minutes. Rei, ask Usagi if she's feeling the urge to push yet."

"Hold on." Rei swept Usagi's sweaty bangs aside as her friend's contraction ended. "Usagi," she asked as her princess tried to bring her breathing back to normal, "Ami needs to know if you're feeling the urge yet to push."

Usagi looked up into Rei's fatigued amethyst-colored eyes, and nodded her head. "Hai."

"Yes," Rei said into the phone.

Ami frowned. They had finally reached the moment, but now what? If Usagi were in a delivery room, her feet would be elevated for easier delivery, but that clearly wasn't possible given the current situation. She would have to improvise.

"Mom," she said, "Go tell Mamoru to come over here. It's time. Rei," she said as she brought the phone back up, "I need you to take Usagi's shoes and socks off."

"Why? She already soaked them when her water broke, what's the point of…"

"Let me finish," Ami interrupted, "Once her shoes and socks are off, have her rest her feet on your shoulders and, when the next contraction hits, tell her to **push**."

-To Be Continued-

End Notes: Yes, Usagi's obstetrician is named after Kinuko Ohmori, the voice actress who portrayed Priss in the original Bubblegum Crisis OVA. Thank you once again for all your kind reviews, and I hope this chapter lives up to the last two.

Next time: The conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

-Delivery Blues-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Author's Note: First off, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. I apologize that this chapter is a bit late in coming out (here it is Sunday and I was hoping to have the thing up last Monday), but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Enjoy

------

-4-

"Rei, do you hear me? Rei?"

Rei closed her eyes as she took the phone away from her ear. She felt like the room was closing in on her, and her lightheadedness and nausea was slowly becoming more than she could handle. She was a Senshi, and one of Usagi's guardians, but this…

"Rei, I can't hear you," Ami said on the other end, "What's going on?"

"Rei?" Usagi asked weakly, "Are you alright?"

Rei covered her mouth with her hand, a sob escaping from her throat as her eyes watered up. Looking from her princess to the phone, she brought it back up to her ear.

"Rei!" Ami said, "Rei, what…"

"I can't do this," Rei said as a tear slid down her cheek, "I… I'm sorry… I… I though I could, that I was strong enough, but… But this…"

As Mamoru came over to Ami, the young woman gave him an anxious look as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Rei," she said, her voice sympathetic as she turned away from Mamoru's worried gaze to better concentrate. "Rei, I'm sorry. I know you've been in there with Usagi far longer than anyone wanted, least of all you. But do you remember what I promised you earlier?"

"You promised to get us through this," Rei said as she wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve, "But…"

"I know you're not a trained doctor," Ami continued, "We're all asking a lot of you, and I know it's hard on you. But it's almost over Rei. Just a little longer and Chibi Usa will be with us. At that point you can pass out or be sick as much as you want, but I need you to hold on until then. More importantly, Usagi needs you. Please," she pleaded, "We need you, Usagi needs you, to stay strong just a bit longer."

Rei once more wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She looked back over to Usagi, at her princess' big blue eyes gazing at her with an almost puppy dog look of trust. She listened to the blonde's breathing, and to her own as well. She'd seen Usagi hurt in battle before, seen her in pain back when Mamoru left her because of a series of nightmares, seen her face her fears and keep going, even when things seemed their bleakest. But, she'd never seen her like this. So much in pain, so vulnerable…

So in need.

"Alright," she finally said, "Hold on. Usagi, I'm going to take your shoes and socks off." She put the phone down and reached over to untie the blonde's left shoe. As she got both the shoe and the wet sock off, she went to untie the other shoe.

Usagi put her hand over Rei's, "I knew you'd come through," she said, managing a smile as she added, "I believe in you."

Rei gripped onto Usagi's hand, both young women silently looking at one another for a few seconds before they let go so Rei could quickly removed Usagi's other shoe and sock. "Put your ankles up here," the miko said as she helped her friend get her legs up on her shoulders, "And when the next contraction hits, you're going to push, okay? Ami says you're almost there." Usagi nodded her head as Rei picked the phone back up, "Ami?"

"I'm here," the med student said, "Here's what you're going to do. When her contraction hits, have her push. When the contraction ends, have her stop pushing and try to help her return her breathing to normal."

No sooner had Ami finished than a contraction hit. "Push, Usagi!" Rei said, "Push!"

The blonde grit her teeth, bore down and pushed.

That was when the floor started to shake.

------

"What's happening?" Shingo asked as the entire building shook.

"It feels like an earthquake," Kenji said. "Damn it, of all the times to hit, why does it have to hit while my daughter's in labor on an elevator?"

As the earthquake continued, the windows of the hospital cracked. Makoto and Minako turned their attention away from the small television in the lobby as they went to protect Usagi's parents and younger brother. Hotaru and Michiru meanwhile reached into their purses for their Henshin Wands in case Sailors Neptune or Saturn would be needed. On the other side of the lobby Ami's mother grabbed the blue-haired Senshi and pulled her to the relative safety of a nearby doorframe. Mamoru and Dr. Ohmori likewise found shelter under a corridor entrance.

Then, just as quick as the earthquake had started, it was over.

Mamoru left Dr. Ohmori's side as he hurried over to the Ice Senshi, hoping for answers. "Ami…"

"I don't know, Mamoru-kun," Ami interrupted, "It started right around the time Rei told Usagi to push, and… Mamoru?" she asked as the future king suddenly looked quite perturbed, "Mamoru, what is it?" Mamoru quickly told her about the crystal points, at which point she too became worried. Running over to the reception desk, she saw the young receptionist crawling out from underneath it.

"Is… Is it over?" the receptionist asked nervously.

"We think so," Ami said. "Miss, do you have a map of Tokyo behind that desk of yours?"

-----

Usagi gasped for air as she wept, pain shooting throughout her body.

Rei looked up at her, "I think the quake's over Usagi." Looking around, she found the cell phone and brought it back to her ear. "Ami? What's happening out there?"

"Some sort of seismic activity that's synchronically tied in with Usagi's labor."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later," Ami said, "How's Usagi?"

"Don't ask," the Raven haired woman answered.

"Try to get her breathing back to normal."

"Already on it," Rei answered as she began to work on getting Usagi's breathing back down to normal.

Back on the first floor, Mamoru came over to see Ami holding her phone with one hand and the map of Tokyo with the other. "Ami-chan, how is she?"

"About as well as can be expected given the circumstances," Ami admitted. "Because Chibi Usa is a few days late, she's had an extra few days to grow in Usagi's womb, which is probably making delivery more difficult."

Mamoru frowned. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off while Ami quickly scanned the map. Makoto, noticing the dark look in Mamoru's face, followed him.

Back on the elevator, Usagi cried out as another contraction hit.

"Push Usagi, push!" Rei yelled, "Push!" Usagi did so, bearing her muscles down and pushing for all she was worth. The earthquake was more severe this time, with dust raining down on the two young women from the ceiling. The princess pushed for a full minute until the contraction ended and Usagi started to cry once more from pain and exhaustion. Rei now understood what Ami was trying to tell her, that the earthquakes were somehow connected with her labor. If she had access to her flame back at the temple, she might be able to better figure out how.

Of course then she'd be at the temple, instead of here trying to help Usagi deliver a baby on this damned elevator.

The earthquake shattered the remaining glass in the hospital windows. It was a fluke of dumb luck that nobody was outside the building at just that moment, so that there were no injuries from the debris. Outside the building, the parking lot had cracked open in several places, with Minako's car stuck rear first in one of the fissures. More than that though; the parking lot was _bulging upward_s.

The pedestrians out on the streets and sidewalks outside of the hospital began to panic, causing some to run out into traffic as they rushed across intersections seeking protective shelter. While Minako continued to stay with the Tsukino family, Michiru and Hotaru excused themselves and quickly left the lobby. A few seconds later, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn appeared seemingly out of nowhere to help out the civilians outside. While Neptune helped a small girl who'd become separated from her mother, Saturn used her Silence Glaive to slice through the metal post of a stop sign. She proceeded to pick up the road sign and walked out into the intersection, using it to direct traffic until police could arrive on the scene.

Meanwhile, down in the subbasement of the hospital…

"Um… Haruka, is it?" Eiji asked nervously as he brushed off some of the plaster that had fallen from the ceiling onto him, "Haruka, do you have any idea how many tons of steel is resting directly above you?"

Haruka's legs stuck out from the narrow passage she was working in. "You have a large monkey wrench?" she called out.

"Yeah, right here," the handyman answered. "Look, I know they're your friends and all, but there have been two earthquakes within the last ten minutes…"

"Which is why we have to get them out as soon as possible," she answered as she came out of the panel wet with sweat and grease. After the accident with the hydraulic fluid, she'd removed her dress shirt and was wearing a simple muscle shirt over her sports bra. She's also wrapped her tie around her forehead to act as a makeshift sweatband to try to keep the sweat and hydraulic fluid out of her eyes. "Look, if you want to leave, I'll understand. Just leave your tool belt and the parts here."

"Now look, there's no reason to be that way. I understand the girl's giving birth up there, but if we get stuck in here…"

"Trust me," Haruka said with a smirk, "If we get stuck in here, I can get us out." With that she took the monkey wrench and crawled back into the space.

------

Mamoru stood alone in the stairwell. He leaned his forehead against the wall and grimaced. Growing up in the orphanage, he'd learned early on to keep his emotions in check and hidden. The older kids would look for any sign of weakness, any opening, to humiliate and dominate others. He'd been forced early on to grow up quickly, to rely on himself, and to never, ever cry.

He closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. His love, his life, was giving birth to his daughter Chibi Usa on an elevator, and he couldn't help her. A love stronger than even death itself united them and had brought them together again in this lifetime. And now, in her moment of greatest need, he'd failed her.

Just as he'd failed her before, in the Silver Millennium, when he couldn't protect her from Beryl…

He could feel his eyes watering up, and gritted his teeth. He was a man. He couldn't cry, couldn't show weakness, but his beloved was in pain, scared and alone with Rei. She needed him. Even in his darkest moments, when he was forced to tell Usagi he didn't love her anymore in order to protect her from his nightmares, the separation was nowhere near this agonizing. He bit his lip as images of his wife appeared in his head, calling out to him…

Mamoru let out a near animalistic howl of anger and frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall, sinking to his knees as the tears came. His left fist throbbed with pain, the knuckles bloody and bruised after their encounter with the wall.

"Mamoru?" a soft voice asked.

Mamoru closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to face anyone at the moment. His head hung in shame, both for letting Usagi and his daughter down and for crying.

Makoto looked down at her future king silently, trying to find the right words to offer and coming up empty. They were both orphans, Mamoru after a car accident and Makoto because of a plane crash. Both had to grow up alone, both had to put up a tough front to survive. She knew what it was like to cry in stairwells, in a bathroom stall, or underneath bedsheets when the lights were turned off and no one was there to tuck you in.

She also knew how many times, during the worst days, she wished someone would've reached out to her.

She knelt down next to Mamoru and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay," she finally whispered, "It's just the two of us. Let it out."

Mamoru turned to Makoto, allowing the tall young women to pull him into a hug as he wept.

------

"Wow!" Shingo exclaimed as he continued to watch out the blown-out window, "It's really them! Two of the Sailor Senshi."

"No one's seen or heard from any of them for the last four years," his mom said as she looked over his shoulder, "Not since that Gala-somebody disappeared along with that boy band you were interested in."

"Mom," Shingo said indignantly, "I was** not** interested in the Three Lights."

"That's funny," his father said, "I seem to remember you playing them on your stereo quite a bit back then." Turning to Minako who was standing next to him, Kenji winked as he added, "He even had a poster of them on his wall."

Minako was about to comment when another earthquake hit, this one knocking her and several others to the floor. Pushing herself up to all fours, Minako looked outside to see water and steam shoot forth from the widening cracks in the parking lot as the bulge grew into a small hill, causing cars and trucks to topple over into one another as the sounds of police and emergency squad sirens could be heard coming towards the hospital. As the small television that had been following the story of the now sixteen foot tall crystals at the Crystal Points fell and smashed to the floor, the blonde quickly motioned for Luna and Artemis to take shelter under her.

The earthquake finally stopped. In the elevator, Usagi was sobbing as she tried to catch her breath, while Rei yelled into the cell phone, "Ami, just what the hell is going on out there?"

"Crystal Tokyo," Ami answered as she picked herself up, "The Crystal Points have been activated."

Rei's eyes widened, "I… I thought that Crystal Tokyo was supposed to begin around the same time as Chibi Usa's birth, but…"

"It gets better," Ami said as she double checked the map in front of her. "Take a wild guess as to where the exact center of the pentagram formed by the Crystal Points is."

Rei understood in an instant, "The hospital." Just then a foul odor reached her nostrils.

"Rei," Ami said, "What's her condition? Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, I see something all right," Rei answered, her face turning green, "Something came out while she was pushing, but it sure as hell wasn't Chibi Usa. Yuck…"

Ami sighed, "It happens sometimes during labor. If you or Usagi have any wet naps in your purses…"

"Hold on…" a few seconds went by, during which Ami could hear Usagi's labored breathing and Rei grumbling to herself about being owed big time. "Done. It took two packets of wet naps and a full packet of facial tissues though."

As Ami stayed on the phone, Usagi's mother Ikuko noticed her daughter's friend Makoto leading a visibly distraught Mamoru back over to her and the others. She let out a gasp as she caught sight of his injured hand. "Mamoru-kun, what happened?"

"It… It's nothing," he muttered.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ami's mother said as she came over, "Here, let me take a look." She began to lead Mamoru over to a nearby aide station when the phone at the reception desk rang. The receptionist took the call, and shortly thereafter stood up to get everybody's attention.

"People," she said, "I'm afraid we've just received orders to evacuate the hospital."

------

Rei looked over in the corner of the elevator at the pile of now soiled tissues and napkins. "Glad I don't have to clean this when we get out of here," she said.

"Rei-chan."

Rei looked over to Usagi, "Hai?"

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry to put you through this."

Rei shook her head. "Don't be," she said. "If our roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me. I mean, you… You were my first friend," she said, her voice breaking as her amethyst eyes welled up with tears, "After my mother died and my father shipped me off to my grandfather's shrine, I… I didn't want to have anything to do with anybody. I didn't want to be hurt again. Without you, I would still be the bitter unfriendly girl you first met. I owe you everything Usagi. I'm sorry I almost lost it earlier Usagi, but… But I'm here for you now, and I will be till the end."

Usagi and Rei both smiled at one another through their tears. The tender moment was short-lived though, as Usagi once more sobbed out a cry when another contraction took hold of her.

"Push, Usagi, push!" Rei screamed as the earthquakes began again, "Come on, you can do this! Push, push, pu…" her voice died off as she stared in amazement. "Ami!" she shrieked into the phone, "Ami!"

Ami didn't answer; in the confusion of people rushing about she couldn't hear the miko's voice. Besides, at the moment her attention was on the gigantic deep-blue crystalline dome that had just forced itself up through the hospital parking lot. Concrete and cars lay scattered around it as water continued to shoot forth from the ruptured water manes. As police and emergency rescue units moved in to take control of the area, Sailors Neptune and Saturn left the scene, leaping up and towards the roof of the hospital.

Makoto stood by Ami as doctors and nurses rushed patients out of the building through the remaining working elevators of the West and South wings of the hospital. At the present, evacuation was still voluntary, so Ami was staying along with Makoto and Mamoru (who followed Dr. Mizuno out of the aide station with his left hand bandaged up). Nearby Minako stayed with Usagi's parents and brother, secretly keeping an eye on the three in case Sailor Venus was needed. Dr. Ohmori had likewise opted to stay, saying that it was her duty to stay until her patient was safely off the elevator. And of course Ami's mother was staying, both to help if she could and to keep a protective eye on her daughter.

As Michiru and Hotaru tried to silently come back into the lobby through the stairway, they were both nearly run over by an orderly and two nurses pushing an elderly man on a gurney. It was then that Ami finally heard Rei's frantic voice on the other end of the receiver, "Rei?"

"Ami, where the hell have you been? I can see the top of Chibi Usa's head!"

Ami nodded her head. "She's crowning," she muttered, "I should've guessed."

------

"Are you almost done?" Eiji asked, "It feels like this whole building's going to collapse any second."

"Just need another five minutes," Haruka called out from the panel.

"Good," the elderly handyman replied anxiously, "Once you get it up and running, I'll use the master switch on the wall there to override the elevator's previous instructions and return it to the lobby."

"Fine," Haruka called out. Narrowing her eyes as she tightened a nut, she thought of what must be going on in the elevator up above her. "Hold on kitten," she whispered, "Just a little longer."

------

"Usagi, just a little longer," Rei said, "You're almost there."

Usagi looked warily over to Rei. She was physically spent. "I don't… Think I have the energy left to push anymore," she wept, her lower lip trembling.

"Yes you do Usagi," Rei said firmly, "You can do this."

"No, no I can't… I…"

Rei could tell her princess was exhausted. Even so, she instinctively knew that Usagi couldn't give up now, not with Chibi Usa this close. She needed to get Usagi to push again. She needed at least one more good push.

She needed motivation.

She put the cell phone down on the floor, ignoring Ami's voice on the other end as she focused on the expectant mother before her. "Come on, Usagi," she said angrily, "Now's not the time to _whine_!"

Usagi looked stunned, "W… What?"

"You heard me, meatball head! Maybe if you weren't such a clumsy crybaby…"

"Who's a clumsy crybaby?" Usagi yelled back.

"**You're **a clumsy crybaby, meatball head! I'm willing to bet any other mother would've already delivered their kid by now! But no, just because you're a bit tired, all of a sudden you can't push anymore…"

"Who says I can't push!" Usagi shot back, "You just wait until my next contraction and I'll show you some **real** pushing! I… Aaaaaa!"

"Now, Usagi!" Rei said as the blonde's face contorted in pain, "**NOW!**"

Usagi took a deep breath as the contraction hit, pushing with all her remaining strength. As the building shook violently she closed her eyes and screamed, her face turned red and the muscles and blood vessels of her neck strained as her scream filled the small elevator. She fell back, exhausted as she experienced a monumental release.

Then, a tiny little voice joined her cry.

Rei gazed down in stunned amazement at the precious little girl she was now holding. When the baby came out, the Miko had supported her head with one hand as she caught the rest of her with the other. The girl's small hands were balled up into fists, and the pink and blue umbilical cord still connected her to her mother. Her tiny legs moved about as she cried, the girl not yet sure what to make of her new surroundings.

She definitely had Usagi's mouth. The thought caused Rei to laugh even as new tears ran down her cheeks. "You did it Usagi," she said as she carefully passed the newborn over, "You did it."

Usagi took the girl from Rei and cradled her in her arms. She was so tiny, so fragile. Usagi was mesmerized; the newborn was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She'd never known it was possible to feel this much love for another person before, and the feelings flowing through her were almost overwhelming. She tenderly stroked the girl's cheek, smiling affectionately as the newborn's small fingers wrapped themselves around her index finger. "Hello, Chibi Usa," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. "I'm your mommy."

On the other end of the phone, Ami used her hand to wipe the tears from her own eyes. Overcome with emotion, she handed the cell phone to Mamoru, who hit the speaker option. All those within the lobby gathered around to hear the newborn crying.

------

"There!" Haruka announced cheerfully, "It's done!"

"About time," Eiji said as he punched a code into a nearby terminal and turned a key in the console. "Okay, the elevator's up and running, and they should be on their way back to the lobby soon, so let's…" his voice died off as he found the door to the elevator engine room wouldn't open. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"The door's jammed," the handyman explained, "Something must've become lodged behind it in the last quake. I knew it!" he groaned. "Now it could be hours or days before we're rescued."

"Not quite," Haruka said calmly as she walked over to where she'd left her jacket. "Eiji," she began as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Henshin wand, "How good are you at keeping a secret?"

------

"That's my granddaughter," Ikuko said proudly as her husband Kenji held her close, "We're grandparents now."

"And that means you're an uncle," Minako said as she playfully ruffled Shingo's hair.

As the sounds of crying continued to come out of the phone's speaker, the lights above the elevator suddenly came back on.

On the elevator itself, the sound of humming could be heard, followed by a sensation of descent.

"Rei," Usagi said fearfully as she held her daughter close, "Did you feel that? Is it another earthquake?"

Rei's eyes lit up as she slowly turned to face the elevator doors, "No, it's the elevator," she said joyfully as she looked over and smiled at Usagi. "We're finally getting out."

DING

The doors to the elevator opened at last. Mamoru rushed into the elevator and to his wife. "Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sobbed as he cradled her and their newborn in his arms. Dr. Mizuno was next into the elevator, followed by Dr. Ohmori who'd brought a collapsible stretcher with her and who'd thought to push the elevator button to keep the doors open. As the three swarmed around Usagi and Chibi Usa, Rei pulled herself warily up by the elevator railing. Her hair was disheveled, her pants and blouse were ruined, and she felt ready to collapse. As she turned from the group now in the elevator tending her princess in order to leave, she saw a sea of warm, smiling faces awaiting her.

"Hey guys," the miko offered weakly as she stepped out into the lobby. Ami ran up to her. "Ami, wait, I'm a mess…" her protests fell on deaf ears as the med student pulled her into an embrace, ruining her own clothes in the process.

"It's over," Ami said, "You did great."

Hotaru came over as well to hug the Fire Senshi. "You helped to bring my best friend into the world," she said, "Arigato."

Rei wrapped her own arms around both of them as she wept with relief. The others were about to come over to join in a great big group hug, when an explosion was suddenly heard coming from the subbasement, followed by billowing smoke coming forth from the stairwell. Before anyone had time to panic, a greasy and sweat-soaked Haruka emerged from the smoke, followed by a very befuddled Eiji.

Rei looked over at Haruka with her arms around Ami and Hotaru and smiled weakly. "You look like I feel," she quipped.

Haruka smirked. "Same here," she replied. Her smile faded though as she caught sight of what was outside in the hospital parking lot. Rei noticed the strange look on the sandy blonde's face and turned her head to look outside as well.

"Kami-sama…" she gasped. Jutting out from the parking lot was a gigantic domed tower, formed of crystal and standing a good two stories above the hospital. It partially blocked out the sun as it cast the lobby in its shadow.

Back in the elevator, Chibi Usa was quickly wrapped in a soft warm blanket, and as she was placed back in her mother's arms both Dr. Mizuno and Dr. Ohmori lifted the stretcher that Usagi was now laying on. "We're going to get you to the ER," Dr. Ohmori said as Mamoru continued to hold onto his wife's hand. "There we'll check you and your daughter out, as well as get you hooked up to some i.v.s and get some fluids back into you. We'll also want to help you along with the afterbirth before we join the evacuation, provided the quakes have stopped."

"I'm pretty sure they have," Usagi replied softly. As her daughter settled down into sleep, the blonde smiled up at her husband. It was then she noticed the bandage on his hand. "Mamo-chan? What happened to your hand?"

Before Mamoru could answer, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dr. Mizuno using a surgical clamp to secure the umbilical cord as Dr. Ohmori held out a pair of latex gloves and surgical scissors to him, "Chiba-san," she began, "As the father, would you like to be the one to cut the umbilical cord?"

------

"Here, let me through," Kenji said as he and Usagi's mother came over to the women surrounding Rei. "Rei-chan, domo arigato. Our daughter could never have gotten through this ordeal without you."

"You mean without them," Ikuko corrected, "If it wasn't for Ami on this end telling Rei how to help our daughter…"

"And don't forget Haruka-papa," Hotaru pointed out, "It was her and that nice handyman who managed to get the elevator up and running again."

"Speaking of which," Michiru said as she looked around, "Where is the handyman?"

"He left," Haruka answered, "Said something about getting out while the getting was good."

------

Mamoru handed the scissors back to Dr. Mizuno. He bent low to look closer at Chibi Usa, Usagi watching in stunned silence as a tear traveled down his cheek. "Mamo-chan," she whispered as she brought up her hand and gently wiped the tear away, "You're crying."

Mamoru took Usagi's hand in his and kissed it. He looked lovingly at his princess, noting the look of surprise in her eyes. She'd never seen him cry before, and obviously wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. He swallowed hard as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Aishiteru, Usako."

"Ashiteru, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, giving her love's hand a slight squeeze. Looking down, both parents smiled as the newborn yawned. "It was a good thing Rei was here for me, wasn't it?"

Mamoru allowed a sigh to escape, "It should've been me," he said, "I… I'm sorry…"

Usagi shook her head. "Mamo-chan, don't, please. None of us could've known any of this would've happened. Besides, you were the one who made sure Rei was with me in the elevator so I wouldn't be alone. And I don't think I could've made it without her."

Mamoru looked from Usagi to the scene outside the elevator. Usagi's mother hugged the raven-hared miko tightly as both women wept joyfully. "You know," he said, struggling to steady his voice, "Chibi-Usa's name has already been decided, as has her fate and ours. But…" he said with a smile as he turned back to his princess, "The choice of who should be named her godmother should anything happen to us **hasn't** been."

Usagi returned her love's smile before both parents looked back out of the elevator at Rei.

------

"Okay, folks," Dr. Mizuno called out, "Could I please have everyone step back a bit so we can get the mother off the elevator?"

As Usagi was wheeled out of the elevator, the Senshi and her parents crowded around to see. "She's so tiny," Minako marveled as she held Artemis up to get a better look, "Look at the tiny pink hairs on her head."

Makoto bent down to pick up Luna for a look, the cat purring softly as she saw Chibi Usa. Usagi smiled as she weakly reached over to pet her guardian cat.

"Everyone," Mamoru said as he held his hands up to get the friends and family's attention, "Usagi and I have just discussed it in the elevator, and we now want to make a formal announcement. Rei," he said as he turned to the Miko who still had her arms around Hotaru and Ami, "We'd be honored if you'd be our daughter's godmother."

Rei looked surprised. "Me?"

"I agree," Kenji said happily, "You'll make a wonderful godmother."

Rei looked down at Usagi and Chibi Usa, and smiled. "Hai," she said as her princess returned her smile, "Arigato."

"Good," Ikuko said as she pulled a camera out of her purse, "Now before you rush my daughter and granddaughter off to get looked after, let's get one photo of them with the three who helped the most, Rei, Haruka and Ami."

"I don't want to get too close," Haruka said, "I…"

"It's okay," Ami said as she pulled the sandy blonde over, "My clothes are already ruined anyways."

So Usagi held Chibi Usa so that her face would be towards the camera, while behind her stretcher Rei stood in the middle between Haruka on her left and Ami on her right. "Smile everyone," Usagi's mom called out.

-Click!-

------

"You know the rest of the story," Pluto said as Chibi Usa and Diana remained attentive, "Shortly after your birth, a new threat emerged from deep space that plunged the entire world into a new ice age. Your mother, with the Senshi's help, used the Silver Crystal to place you and everyone else into suspended animation until the thirtieth century, during which time she, your father and the Inners completed Crystal Tokyo while I and my fellow Outers returned to our posts in deep space."

"Puu," Chibi Usa asked, "The tower that formed that day, what part of Crystal Tokyo was it?"

"Can't you guess Small Lady?" the Guardian of the Gates of Time asked, "It was the central tower where your parents lived and placed your nursery."

"Small Lady," a familiar voice called. Chibi Usa and Sailor Pluto turned to see Sailor Mars walking towards them from the palace. "Small Lady, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Chibi Usa rose from the bench and ran up to Mars, surprising her by warmly wrapping her arms around her waist. "Well," she said with a smile as she returned the embrace, "You're certainly affectionate today Small Lady."

"Puu was telling me a story," Chibi Usa said, "Did you really help mommy deliver me in a hospital elevator?"

Mars laughed, "That was quite a while ago, but yes," she said as she picked the rambunctious girl up and held her in her arms, "I helped to deliver you. I think I still have a very old photo from the event your grandmother took, if you'd like to see it."

"Oh, can I?" Chibi Usa asked excitedly.

"Of course," Mars said as she began to head back with Chibi Usa, the Luna-P following close behind.

"Mars-sama," Diana called as she ran over, "Can I see too?"

"Sure," Mars replied, "I think it's in the palace shrine. I was going to have to go there anyways. I'm sorry Small Lady," she said regretfully, "I know how boring it can sometimes get for you, but…"

"I don't mind," Chibi Usa responded cheerfully, adding "I'm glad you're my godmother."

Mars blushed as she hugged Chibi Usa closer.

Pluto watched Mars carrying Chibi Usa back to the palace with a smile gracing her lips. Getting up from the bench, she followed the merry little group back to Crystal Tokyo.

-End-

End Notes: Once more, thank you for all the kind reviews. They all meant a lot, and helped to serve as motivation to finish the story. Arigato


End file.
